


Batgirl '68

by 123z



Series: Batgirl '68 [7]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Captured by the Penguin, Batgirl is forced to undergo a twisted form of the Twelve Labours Of Hercules
Relationships: Batgirl/Others, Batgirl/Robin, batgirl/batman
Series: Batgirl '68 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/832518
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Note- Batman and other characters are owned by DC Comics not I. This is just a parody of those mentioned and is not written for monetary gain. I have tried to capture the kitsch of the sixties show which I adore. Dedicated to Adam and Yvonne as always.

xxx

A pleasant evening in Gotham City, but an evening that seems relatively quiet is no guarantee against darkening disaster.

x

Barbara Gordon, Chief Librarian of the Gotham City Library, and daughter to the police commissioner. was relaxing in her private townhouse when she got the telephone call. It was Alfred, faithful butler to millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne and his ward Dick Grayson.

"Why hello, nice to hear from you. How are you?" She gushed.

Alfred was the only soul to be aware that Barbara was actually Batgirl, although SHE was unaware that he was also the only person who knew Bruce and Dick were none other that Batman and Robin, the Boy Wonder.

"I've just heard that Batman and Robin are driving over to Glu Gluten's Glue Factory on an errand of deep mystery. I thought that you might be interested."

"Well, yes I am. But how did you hear of it?"

"Oh, actually I over heard it. The Dynamic Duo were to be dinner guests at stately Wayne Manor tonight. Now, they may be in need of your assistance, Miss Gordon. It seems that Penguin is heavily involved."

"Thank you for the tip. I appreciate it. And, as always, your secrecy."

Barbara hung up and turned to her pet parrot in his cage.

"Well Charlie, seems my quiet night off with you has changed. See you later."

The young and elegant woman in the bouffant hair walked into her bedroom and hit a hidden switch under her vanity and the wall rotated to reveal her Bat Nook. Once more she was about to transform herself into that dominoed daredoll Batgirl in a matter of seconds. After hearing so many tales of the Dynamic Duo's exploits and successful crime fighting she had taken it on herself to become a costumed vigilante as well.

"Batman!"

Barbara had on the odd occasion dated Bruce Wayne amongst others, and had found him to be sweet and charming, but he had not tripped her trigger. That mysterious caped crusader was bold, courageous, strong and virile. What a man!

"Right then." She took the service elevator in her closet down to her secret basement where she kept her highly advanced Yamaha Bat Cycle. Once changed she exited the building located near Gotham's trendy Park Ridge and she zoomed off into the night.

"Here we are. Seems quiet enough."

Batgirl ground to a halt outside the glue factory. She kicked the foot brake on and looked up at the nondescript front door. The moon became shrouded behind a large cloud and the sudden darkness made the daredoll prick her ears up. She dismounted the bike and moved cautiously to the door. Just as the moon reappeared a man stepped from the shadows and gave her a start. The big bellied man looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her big bosom under the yellow bat emblem.

"Penguin awaits your presence, inside." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Very well." She said defiantly.

As she passed him he rubbed his chin and ogled her lecherously. On his barrel chest his name of Hawkeye was emblazoned in large letters. The young twenty four year old Barbara was at the peak of her athleticism and boasted full perky breasts, a twenty three inch waist and good turned out hips. A petite five foot three in bare feet she had slipped her curvaceous naked figure into the sparkly purple outfit which, once on, hugged every sexy inch of her dancers frame. She had sighed and took a moment to savour the delicious feel of the spandex next to her tender flesh. About her neck was the purple and yellow cape and on her head was the cowl which fitted over her bouffant perfectly. In order to detract anyone who wished to discover her true identity she had the clever idea of attaching a long flame coloured hairpiece which flowed over her shoulders. Her purple ankle boots had a two inch heel which came in handy for slamming into the groins of criminals who crossed her path, and on her hands were her elbow gloves with a pointed bat wing fringe.

"Good evening, my delightful Bat boob and welcome to my new television production studio."

"Penguin!"

His cackling voice came over a public address system from all corners of the room. Batgirl had walked just a few paces inside the building which stunk of glue and paste and which had a cool atmosphere. Hawkeye had vanished and she was alone on the factory floor. Penguin! That arch criminal known for his love of birds and high tech umbrellas. What mischief was he up to now? Only recently did he have the nerve to kidnap her and propose marriage in a feather brained scheme to gain immunity from prosecution as the son-in-law of Commissioner Gordon.

"What devilry are you up to now Penguin, you feathered fiend?"

"Listen carefully." He cackled. "You must obey my every instruction from now on, The lives of Batman and Robin depends on your actions in the next sixty minutes. Thanks to my little, shall we say addition, to the Batmobile I administered knockout gas and brought the dynamic dunderheads here. My plan is to discredit Batman and reveal his true identity to Gotham City on live television, in one hour. Once his secret is known he will have no other choice but to step down as crime fighter and retire. Hwah! Hwah! Hwah!"

"You wouldn't!" Said Batgirl in anguish.

"Well call me old fashioned. I have actually been expecting your presence. I'll give you the chance to save Batman. You have heard of the twelve labours of Hercules? I have fashioned three labours, tasks if you will which you must complete within the next sixty minutes. Are you game?"

"You can't scare me, you evil miscreant. Bring it on."

"Splendid. Now you must do as I say, to the letter. On your left you will see three doors. You will find your tasks behind each in turn. Now go to door number one."

Still somewhat inexperienced, although one hundred per cent enthusiastic, Batgirl entered through the first heavy metal door which immediately slammed shut on her. Inside she looked all about her and found herself in what appeared to be a square six by six cell. She ran her gloves on the smooth surface of the door and walls which had no other features whatsoever. No handle, hinge or frame. Just metal. Even the interior light could not be seen as the female vigilante blinked in the harsh light.

"Now what?"

From behind her she heard a door slide open with a swoosh and she peered into another, slightly larger metal walled room. The only exceptions were a television camera in the far corner with the legend 'Penguin Television Productions' on either side of the large lens And in the middle of the room was a black dildo sex machine. A love rocker designed for the stimulation and penetrative masturbation of females.

"Good gravy!" Gasped Barbara.

She had never seen such a thing before and stood wide eyed at the large object. Made of wood and steel it a seat of sorts on two padded thigh rests with a rubber six inch dildo mounted in the centre. A thick handle protruded out in front of the pads and presumably made the rocker move backwards and forwards. The toy was ribbed and had a tapered head that glistened from having been coated in some kind of lubrication.

"It's self powered and works just like a rocking chair." Squawked Penguin. "Only difference is every time you tilt to and fro the dildo fucks you. You can determine the speed and depth of penetration. I want you to ride it and bring yourself to orgasm. Once you achieve this I will let you proceed to the next labour. Now you are on camera so no faking. As I said time is of the essence so I wouldn't hang around if I were you."

"Penguin! Are you some sort of sex pervert!"

"Hey now. I'll have you know I am quite the ladies man." He said with an aristocratic air. "I am quite conversant with females and their sexual pleasures. But I do like to watch. Now get on with it. The clock starts ticking now."

A loud and ominous tick-tock echoed around the metal walls and ceiling as Batgirl resigned herself to her fate. Only she could save the dynamic duo in the next hour. She took a pair of Bat scissors from the left side of her utility belt and began to snip a big enough hole in the crotch of her costume. Once done she pulled the spandex aside to reveal a small strip of brown pubic hair atop of her succulent labia.

"Here goes nothing." Batgirl positioned herself over the dildo and rested her thighs on the luxurious pads while digging the heels of her boots in the floor. Her bottom hung in the air as she guided the head of the oiled up sex toy to the opening of her pussy and let the dildo sink in slowly. She gripped the handle in her right glove as she shuddered at the feel of the rubber cock slide up inside her cunt. Her folds parted and stretched out as the six inch toy was entirely embedded inside. She squirmed and shifted as she grew accustomed to the odd feel of rubber inserted.

"Now, I just...heavens!"

Batgirl rolled her hips forward and the acute momentum shoved the dildo into an upward thrust.

"Holy rocket! That was weird!"

Then she inhaled deeply and rocked backwards and the false cock withdrew. Slowly she began a gentle motion with her hips and the handle and closed her eyes as she was understanding the rhythm of the rocker. She moaned as she felt the dildo move back and forth within her muff as her angle bettered. Forward and back, forward and back, in and out, in and out.

"That, that feels kind of nice."

Soon Batgirl was fucking herself hands free, just using her feet, thighs and hips. The persistent friction of the bumps and ridges on the shaft of the toy made her squeal with delight and she writhed erotically. Batgirl shuddered from her constant stimulation as she rocked the dildo into her leaking cunt. So much pussy juice did she create that her inner thighs were saturated.

"Hah!"

Batgirl snapped her head back as her spine flexed and the muscles in her thighs and calves stood out profoundly. The toy was causing her pussy muscles to spasm from the continual vibrations as it worked in and out. In a way this was good as she surged on in search of her orgasm.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" She intoned over and over as the dildo pumped into her pussy.

Faster and faster now the caped cutie powered the rocker into her steamy cunt and she gulped on huge mouthfuls of air as her spandex costume became drenched in sweat. Finally Batgirl went into convulsions as she achieved a mind blowing orgasm. Her legs went stiff as she ceased her divine rocking and she went limp on the padded thigh rests. Her gorgeous body felt amazing in her post sexual bliss as she disengaged from the rocker.

"Wow! Intense!"

"Indeed, that was quite the show."

Penguin's amplified voice broke on over the loudspeakers and brought Batgirl solidly down to earth. The clock ticked in the background.

"How long did I take?"

"A splendid fifteen minutes. You have three quarters of an hour before I remove Batman's cowl. Now go through the second door."

The door slid open and Batgirl peered into a slightly larger room. She adjusted her torn costume between her thighs and with great trepidation she walked in and saw two more of Penguin's henchmen. Both were brawny in white tee shirts with their names on. Sparrow and Swoop. Sparrow and Swoop were also naked from the waist down and sported full erections.

"Holy double whammy!" Exclaimed Batgirl as the realisation of her second labour hit her.

She noticed another television camera beside two bar stools.

"You guessed it, Bat slut. You have to bring my two men to orgasm in order to proceed to the third labour. Have fun now. Hwah! Hwaw! Hwah!"

Barbara inhaled deeply, if it meant Batman's secret could be saved she simply had to bring these two off. She used the scissors again and removed a sizeable portion of her lower costume so that she was bare from utility belt to the ankle boots. Naked from the waist down the two men leered at her perfect behind, firm of buttock and with a sensational rising curve from her ass to spine. She stood with both hands on her hips which only furthered her fantastic figure. Slim but curvy, feminine but with a taut musculature of her thighs. A result of her ballerina lessons from an early age.

"You don't intimidate me." She said despite her exposed pussy peaking out from between her upper thighs.

Hot to trot the bold damsel in purple marched forwards and stood directly in front of the goons and looked each of them in the eye from under her cowl. In her favourite pose she had her feet apart and her hands on her hips , the red hairpiece flowing about her shoulders. Then she dropped to her knees and placed her gloves on Sparrow's inner thighs and stared at his big cock and balls. The large head was shiny wet with pre cum already and without further ado Batgirl flicked out her tongue all over and under the bulbous crown.

"Agh!"

Sparrow moaned as he looked down at the woman in the cowl who repeatedly drew her whole tongue across the cock head and around that sensitive area just under. Batgirl was an expert cock sucker! Aware of the time factor the dominoed daredoll swiftly moved to her right and expertly and erotically kissed the entire seven and a half inch length of Swoop. He let out a long and agonised groan as Batgirl licked his shaft from tip to bushy pubes.

"Good start my little purple minx." Said a cackling Penguin over the loudspeakers, presumably watching the whole sordid affair on camera.

Batgirl held up Swoop's stiff prick and put it flush on his belly as she lapped att his hairy scrotum, making sure to nuzzle his testicles in a seductive tease. She would make these guys cum alright. She turned her attention to Sparrow and guided his rock hard knob into her mouth at the same time she jacked off Swoop. Batgirl nodded her head as her warm, wet mouth devoured the man. His hips jerked involuntarily as his entire length filled her throat. Again with surprising dexterity the young heroine squeezed his cock between the roof of her mouth and her tongue as she sucked noisily.

"What a mouth!"

What a sight too as the bottomless babe bobbed on her haunches and her downy covered pussy glistened with her pussy juice. She released Sparrow and then gave Swoop lots of playful kisses on his bell end which made him shudder with pleasure.

"Oh, wow!" Cried Barbara as Sparrow came behind her and raised her back up.

The goon ran his hands along the front of her bared thighs, gradually moving to her wet pussy as she gyrated her hips. His big bulk pressed to her curvaceous backside and he felt the wanton masked woman move her butt crack up and down against his stiff cock! He stared at her peach of an ass as his prick was massaged by her twin cheeks. Batgirl sighed as his fingers caressed the outer labia of her molten muff.

"Suck on this." Said Swoop as he held up his spit covered cock.

Batgirl stroked his shaft with her right glove as the man behind her pushed down on her back so that she was bent forwards. She swallowed the seven inch cock in her face and hummed on the hot meat as her pussy was slowly prised open and a fat digit thrust inside. With the two men fingering and fucking her face Batgirl lost all reason and madly bucked and sucked with a wanton abandon.

"So wet! I got to fuck this cunt."

Sparrow put his hands on her ass as she braced herself with her boots firmly in the floor. The wonderful sensation of a hard cock being slowly slid up inside her hot slot never failed to please the young and horny woman and a welcome whimper of delight escaped her sealed lips. Sealed around Swoop's prick as slurped and slobbered on him. Her body shunted back and forth from the hefty humping from the brawny Sparrow and his groin smacked against her bum loudly.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh!" She moaned in throaty grunts each time he drove all the way into her soaked cunt.

All three moved together in a coordinated and sexy rhythm as she was fucked hard and slammed into Swoop's groin ensuring his stiff length bumped the back of her throat. Sparrow tore at her already tatty costume so that her buns were fully exposed. As Batgirl was double teamed her moans grew louder. From behind she was pumped rapidly and from the front her mouth took equal thrusts.

"Mmmagah!"

Then Sparrow pulled out panting and sat on a four legged stool in the corner, his cock in his fist. Swoop also withdrew his shining prick and pushed Batgirl over to Sparrow. She got onto his lap reverse cowgirl and let his upright pole sink inside her. Batgirl was so wet it slid all the way up until her bottom met his wiry pubes. Swoop put his cock in her face once more and she stroked and licked him as she rode up and down on Sparrow.

"Her cunt is so wet!"

Her toned legs and thighs rocked to and fro and Sparrow reached around to rub her clit from behind.

"Uuuuummm!"

Despite the gravity of the situation Batgirl's body betrayed her as she relished the big cock stuffed up her cunt. It just felt so good! She impaled her juicy cunt on his thickness and rode up all the way to the tip before dropping down to his balls. With the heels of her boots on the ground for better leverage Batgirl was having the time of her life as she serviced both men.

"Excellent! Do you like my penguins playing with you, my dear?"

Barbara yelped as she was hoisted up in mid air and became suspended between the pair of Penguin's thugs. Swoop held her by the thighs as she hooked her ankles back and around his butt. She brought her arms around Sparrow's meaty ass and held on tight as his rigid cock slipped into her open mouth.

"What a fucking slut!"

In the next few minutes Barbara was given a flying fuck as Swoop sawed in and out of her pussy, her legs flapping in the air as they bent at the knee. His thigh muscles were stretched as he planted his feet out wide and pulled, pushed her on his aching organ. Sparrow held the back of her cowl as he literally face fucked the girl.

"Yeah, take it deep bitch!"

Sparrow then stiffened as he came hard into the dribbling mouth of Batgirl who growled like an animal as she gulped his seed. Swoop was fucking her at breakneck speed until he too exploded and shot his load all over her lower back and ivory buttocks in great arcs. Drop after drop ran down the back of her legs as she stood up straight.

"Well done, well done." Penguin's dulcet tones resonated in the room. "We'll make a whore out of you yet. Now go through the next door."

On unsteady pins Batgirl stepped into the next room as the door slid back. There she was confronted by the sight of Robin who had been stripped nude and was laid on his back upon a sturdy wooden table. His arms and legs were tightly secured to the table by iron cuffs at the wrists and ankles. He struggled to move but his limbs would not budge from his sides. Batgirl froze as she took in the scene.

"Robin! I don't believe it!"

The boy wonder raised his still masked head and saw her standing before him naked from the waist down.

"Robin! Are you hurt? Penguin, you utter fiend!"

Robin croaked an answer and Batgirl noted that the sight of her naked loins had stirred something in him and his dormant cock started to fill with blood.

"Aha! The boy blunder awakes. Same as me actually, I always get a stiff in the morning. Hak! Hak! Hak!"

"Why is he nude?" She asked.

"It's plain as the nose on your face dummy, You are going to fuck Robin and make him ejaculate inside you. Inside you mind, I have a fancy to see you get a cream pie. The clock has wound down and you have twenty five minutes. So, get on with it."

end of part one.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky I use the birth control pill thought Batgirl as she did what she was told and unzipped her upper portion of what remained of her purple costume and bared her hefty bosom. For such an athletic type Barbara had quite large breasts, full, round and heavy. They bounced out as if glad to be free from the tight confines of her spandex costume. Stood in cowl, belt and boots she appeared absolutely stunning and arousing. Robin was now fully erect and his seven inch boner quivered up on his belly.

"Robin, where is Batman?" Her tits jiggled as she came over to his side.

"Don't know." Came his groggy voice. Are you really going to do this?"

"We have no choice. If we don't comply Penguin will unveil Batman on live television."

"Holy embarrassment!"

She looked down and held his erection upright and sized him up. Not bad, not bad at all she nodded as her other hand moved between her thighs and tested her wetness. Batgirl kicked her left leg across the bound man and settled herself astride his groin. His big package rested under her as she lifted his cock up and let the stiff hose rub along her wet slit, moistening his tip. He groaned and lifted his pelvis up as far as possible despite his predicament and the naked heroine let him slide on up.

"Oh my!" Gasped Barbara as the flared head popped inside her with a wet sucking sound, followed by the thick shaft.

Batgirl eased back and threw her head up as she sank all the way down, her gloves flat down on his stomach. She paused for a few moments to savour the moment of her being impaled on the Boy Wonder's knob. Her hips gently rocked from side to side causing a sublime friction on her inner walls that made her pussy seep out around his cock and onto his balls.

"I'm going to fuck you now Robin, and I want you to cum inside me."

"Please tell me this is all a dream." He sighed.

Barbara began to ride up and down with half of his length inserted in her bat cave at all times. The feeling of his hot meat inside her made her quite giddy as she pressed down with her hands on his abdomen. Her curvy backside rose and fell as she increased the tempo and her quim tingled like crazy as she drove to and fro on his marvellous organ.

"You...your pussy feels amazing, Batgirl."

"Thank you. Your cock feels wonderful too."

His eyes, under his black mask, fixed on Batgirl unfalteringly as she bounced up and down on his prick and her ripe tits jostled in his face. She upped the tempo, acutely aware now of the ticking clock. Her hips rocked back and forth rapidly now, his entire cock inserted inside her as she milked his boner for all she was worth. Her soft moans were almost in pleading as she drove her sopping pussy on his boner.

"This...is...so...wonder...ful." She cooed as her pussy became a slick tunnel.

As her heavy breathing deepened Robin was captivated by her boobs that bounced on her chest directly in his line of vision. He became as hard as a rock as he pulled on his restraints, unable to fondle or caress her huge globes. Sweat permeated his naked body as his cock was squeezed by Batgirl's tight pussy muscles. Each time her cute rump slammed down on him incredible vibrations shattered the pair of young lovers.

"I could ride your cock for hours Robin, but we must consider Batman."

"Agreed, let me just..."

Animal instinct took over as the Boy Wonder tensed beneath a panting Barbara. Although it had been all her work he urged himself to a climax, her every stroke building him to his release. She rubbed her clit on his pubic bone as she moaned in ecstasy and as he erupted inside her she too climaxed with him.

"Yes!" He cried.

"Yes! She screamed.

They stopped their gyrations as his sticky cum leaked out of her steamy cunt. She lifted off of his dribbling prick which flopped onto his left thigh and she cleverly pointed her cream pie to the lens of the camera.

"Get a good look you foul creature Penguin."

Barbara put her middle finger into her overfilled pussy and held her cum stained glove up in the air. Mingled with her own cum a white line of fluids trickled out of her and down her bare thigh as she leapt off of Robin's prostrate body.

"The three labours are complete, now release Batman."

As Batgirl spoke the entire metal wall slid back to reveal the horrid sight of the caped crusader in a specially prepared room. He was hung between two lengths of rope that dropped from the ceiling and suspended his arms above his head. A crude device was attached to the top of cowl and appeared poised to lift it at a moments notice. A camera was aimed at his face barely three feet away.

"Penguin, you are a depraved and evil monster!"

Apart from cowl and navy boots the caped crusader was stark naked. Over the years Bruce had sculpted a body of masculine perfection, solid chest, large biceps and rock hard abs. His thighs were thick and his butt tight and he had trained his body to withstand intense torture and mistreatment. His physical prowess combined with his high intellect and photographic memory it was no wonder that the criminals of Gotham City wished him gone. Barbara had spent some of her restless nights masturbating to the magnificent image of Batman naked and erect and fucking her brains out. As she gazed on his restrained form she focused on his magnificent appendage that hung large and dormant atop his big ball sack.

"Sorry, I'm such so forgetful these days. Three labours? Of course I meant FOUR."

"You foul old bird, Penguin. Where do you get off on this? What fourth labour?"

"You now have ten minutes left my dear. Ten short minutes in which to perform fellatio on the dynamic dope and swallow his ejaculate. Or else, well, you know what. And don't touch his cowl."

Barbara tried to compose herself despite her pussy drip, drip, dripping and her butt glazed with dried semen. She took two big breaths of air and walked up to the helpless Batman. Half sedated, Batman's naked bound body was laced with sweat. Barbara looked on at his exquisite frame and ran a glove across his thighs on up to his stomach. His cock stirred and achieved a half erection above his balls that hung low beneath. Barbara moved her hands behind him and squeezed his meaty ass cheeks and made him shudder and raise his head. The delicate caresses of Batgirl caused his defenceless body to react and he felt an undeniable heat in his loins. In a few moments he was fully erect and she gasped at the impressive sight of his thick shaft topped off by a bloated crown.

"Oh, Batman!" Her cheeks blushed and she was thankful she still had her cowl.

A couple of inches over six feet he was a bear of a man with wide shoulders, thick arms and muscled legs. Her kind of man. His head jerked up and he stared at her in confusion. Barbara considered his eyes to be the most striking she had ever gazed into. Just who was he? Would she be able to stop Penguin from raising the cowl that masked his true features?

"Batgirl?"

"In the flesh. Er...yes, quite in the flesh!"

"What wicked scheme has the feathered fink dreamed up this time?"

"I am to get you off in the next few minutes lest you are unveiled on live television."

"Ah, a costumed crime fighters work is never done."

"Can you help me, Batman. Will yourself to cum in my mouth."

'I'll do my best. It's sometimes difficult to think clearly when one is getting a blowjob from Batgirl."

"Shut up and get on with it!" Said Penguin with a quack as he waddled into the room with a naked Robin beside him, held by Sparrow and Swoop.

Batgirl scowled at the small, dumpy villain and turned her mind to the task at hand. Batman summoned all his will power and she was highly impressed by his majestic erection, the shaft of which looked heavy and sported large veins along its length. The young female crime fighter, still new to the game, understood the severity of the dire dilemma. But secretly she experienced a thrill of delight at the notion of sucking off her hero's hose.

"Okay Batman, here goes."

She began by kissing the inside of his left inner thigh and sighed at the heat and musk from his heavenly groin. Wet traces from her ruby lips remained on his flesh as she reached the underside of his generous sized cock. With slow deliberation she painted a straight line from the base all the way up to the tip where she stopped.

"Good work, Batgirl. I can feel my balls begin to expand."

Then he groaned as she sucked the flared glans into her hot mouth and rubbed his length in her right glove as she hummed on the big knob. The vibrations on his member made him tense his legs and buck his pelvis to and fro in degrees of speed that saw him tug on the ropes around his arms.

"Oh, yes! Good trick."

Barbara had squeezed tightly on his underside with her thumb as she worked his prick deeper and deeper into her mouth. A torrent of spit ran out of her mouth as she produced an abundance of saliva and lubricated his length like rain. Robin looked on in awe as his mentor hung helpless while being cock sucked by the cute ass Batgirl who bobbed up and down emphatically on her haunches. Her peach of an ass jiggled and embarrassingly he began to get a boner as he was held by Penguin's hoods and they both chuckled.

"Holy heartbreak!"

Batgirl massaged Batman's inner thighs as she continued to fellate him. She found his balls and fondled them as she sucked on his cock harder and faster with each passing second. Batgirl kept her lips pursed as she felt the first spasm of his pulsing cock splatter on her tongue. Her own thighs rubbed together as she savoured the spent cum from Robin inside her cunt.

"It's working, Batgirl. Keep up the good work."

Barbara gagged in response as she felt the walls of her throat being stretched around his massive organ. Her gloves came up to grip his tight ass as she forcefully embedded his cock in her throat. Then he tensed up and Barbara felt his cock expand in her mouth as he spurted out streams of warm and thick semen. She gulped gladly as pulse after pulse continued to send his cum down her throat. Reminding herself of the important task, though it was difficult to concentrate as her personal dream was coming true, Barbara let some of the hot cream seep out of the corners of her mouth to illustrate to Penguin that she was complying with his wishes.

"Oh, Batgirl. That looks so erotic."

He looked down at her as cum dribbled out onto her lips and chin and down onto her bared cleavage, her hairpiece like red flames around her pale shoulders and neck. She let him slip out of her mouth and stroked his quivering cock to milk him of his seed.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven..."

An automated voice began a countdown over the loudspeakers and as cool as a cucumber Batgirl stood up and removed the device on the top of Batman's cowl and tossed it to the floor.

"Three, two, one!"

Now useless the device fizzed on the floor.

"You lose, Penguin." Said she as she wiped her mouth on the back of her glove.

"Curses, beaten by a purple coloured bat bitch. Who knew you were such a horny little slut. Go get 'em boys!"

"Time for some bat fighting Robin! Au natural! Cried Batgirl with tits jiggling.

"Let's get 'em!" Agreed Robin with a proud semi stiff.

The naked Robin and Batgirl leapt into action, ignoring their vulnerable state. Robin smashed Swoop in the nose with a right hander.

'CRACK!'

Batgirl had her bare arms grabbed by Sparrow from behind, her hefty boobs bouncing wildly as she struggled. She remembered his cock and how he had felt inside her pussy as he fucked her and for a moment she weakened.

'THUD!'

Robin hit Sparrow on the back of the head with a convenience piece of two by four and the goon collapsed to the floor.

"Thanks, Robin!"

"Don't mention it, and thank you for the nice sex."

"You're welcome. Hah!"

With an outstretched boot she kicked Swoop in the solar plexus and he fell to the floor like a sack of shit.

'SPLAT!'

Robin had rushed to Batman and untied him and then chased the hastily retreating Penguin and secured him with Bat rope.

"You're on your way to prison, Penguin. When will the likes of you ever learn that you cannot outwit us or the law."

"Nuts!! My day will come, you bungling buttinskies!"

"You'll never succeed in circumnavigating justice. Not as long as honest law enforcers like us have a breath left."

Batgirl stood defiant with both hands on her hips, her chin still glazed with Batman's cum. She still looked ravishing in her state of nudity. Batman turned to the camera in just cowl and boots and addressed the audience.

"Citizens of Gotham City, please forgive my appearance. I might not look the ordinary run of the mill crime fighter tonight. Until criminals such as Penguin learn that our job will never be done while the likes of he are still at large people such as myself, Robin and Batgirl will continue our fight for law and order. While we still have the spunk in us. And when that day comes when there are no more villains left we will gladly hang up our capes and cowls. Goodnight and sleep well."

"Hey! What happened to Batgirl?"

"Who knows Robin. Who ever knows."

END


End file.
